


Small Steps

by lillytalons



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillytalons/pseuds/lillytalons
Summary: It wouldn’t be easy to bring peace, in fact it would be a major headache, but it would work out. One step at a time. If the Southern Water Tribe agrees to a treaty anyway.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 213





	Small Steps

Zuko sighed behind the curtain of fire always burning before the Fire Lord. It was pretentious and he hated how much it distorted his features. It was designed to create fear (which it did very well) and Zuko wanted to be a very different Fire Lord than his predecessors. 

Unfortunately, the royal architects had to design something worthy of his role, and then build it. It was low on his list of things to accomplish for the moment. His council insisted that he keep the fire burning so he didn’t look weak. The only thing to do was keep the fire as low as he could, and hold meetings elsewhere if possible. Today it was not.

The doors opened and the proud Water Tribe chieftain strolled in. He was finally back in the blues of his country without armor, and Zuko was more pleased than he thought he would be. The red prison outfit just didn’t match him. 

Hakoda kept his eyes forward, but didn’t make eye contact. When he got close to the throne, closer than Zuko had ever dared when his Father was on the throne, he knelt. Zuko’s thoughts about clothing colors stuttered to a halt when Hakoda actually kowtowed in proper fire nation respect. Why in the world? 

Zuko frowned for a moment in confusion before realizing he was leaving Hakoda in the uncomfortable position. “Chief Hakoda, welcome. Please rise.”

He did, still not looking directly at Zuko. “Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko.” The chief’s face was blank. Zuko suddenly realized it was similar to when Hakoda had met the warden at the Boiling Rock, expressionless.

“Thank you for coming, Chief Hakoda. My uncle insists that it is very rude to have a guest without serving tea. Would you care to join me?” His persistent advisor insisted it would be a massive breach of protocol to meet a chieftain anywhere but the throne room, however they couldn’t argue with him moving the meeting somewhere else. Anywhere else was better in Zuko’s opinion. 

Hakoda looked him in the eyes then. “Of course, Fire Lord.” It was still an odd title to hear. Even more unusual from Sokka and Katara’s father, the man he had broken out of prison with. 

They had made a tentative truce at the western air temple, mutual trust helped along in large part by Sokka. Zuko knew that Hakoda was a good man and good father, brave in the war. Hakoda knew that Zuko had changed sides and was helping his kids (and Aang) and that was enough for the time they had. 

Hakoda was not the type to stand on ceremony, and not the type to bow (as shown at the Boiling Rock) so what was different? Zuko has sent an official summons, but there was no way around that one, they had important things to discuss. 

Zuko gestured to the side door and they made their way over to it. The servant manning the door bowed low as they both passed and at Zuko’s gesture all the servants left. He gestured the guards out as well, and sat on one side of a low table. 

Hakoda folded his legs under him and glanced around the room in curiosity. It had simple paintings adorning the walls, mountains and oceans, forests and sunsets, but no other furniture. There was a single teapot and 2 cups between them. 

Zuko heated the teapot slightly and poured for them both. The chief took a sip before breaking the silence. “So, Fire Lord. You wanted to talk about a treaty?”

“Yes. I hope to make a basic treaty with your tribe quickly, and that it will cause the peace to spread.”

“I must admit I’m confused. I was told this was a meeting only for me, but normally any treaty discussions would include at least my second, if not several other council members. It may be different here in the Fire Nation, but in the Water Tribe we do things as a community.”

Zuko cursed to himself. He had already offended the chief, this was not off to a great start. 

“My apologies Chief Hakoda. I had thought we could come to a basic understanding in a more informal setting before involving our councils. I find that many advisors arguing with each other do not help rational minds prevail.”

Hakoda responded to the one thing Zuko wasn’t expecting him to. “This is an informal setting to you?” His voice was gaining more of the spirit it normally held, not the stiff formality, thank the spirits. 

Zuko sighed before he could stop himself. “My advisors and servants insist on formalities. It is traditional to greet other leaders in the throne room, and today it was not a battle worth having unfortunately. When we meet with our councils we will be meeting in one of the, umm, council chambers.” Calling it a war room was definitely not a good idea.

Zuko was studying his tea so didn’t see Hakoda blink. Didn’t see Hakoda realize all over again that the Fire Lord was just a kid. “My apologies again Chief, we can wait until the full council can be gathered. It was a misstep on my part.”

“We’re here, might as well get the basics hashed out as you said. You should know, my men won’t like the doing the full fire nation bow. I’m not sure I’d be able to get them all to do it.”

Zuko blinked. “That’s fine. As long as they show respect in the way of your tribe no one will say anything. I won’t allow our council to ruin negotiations before they start because you don’t bow like fire nation.” Zuko paused here as Hakoda looked, what? Surprised? 

Hakoda watched him carefully, looking for a reaction. “I wasn’t given that impression by your servants. They said it was expected and explained that if I did not I would cause an incident. Since we just ended the war, it didn’t seem like the best option.” Sokka’s sarcasm came through at the very end and unexpectedly it calmed Zuko’s nerves a bit.

“Well, as long as you don’t purposely insult me as Fire Lord in front of anyone, we can avoid any incidents.”

“Does that mean I can insult you in private?” The tone conveyed enough disbelief without the eyebrow raise. Honestly. Zuko wasn’t going to blow up over every little thing. At least not anymore.

“Your children do it enough. And Toph. I’m used to it from friends.” Should he have said friends? Probably not. Insert foot in mouth again. He and Hakoda were not friends. Yet. Zuko could hope.

Hakoda actually chuckled at that and Zuko breathed a little easier. Maybe this wouldn’t end terribly. Of course, they were just coming up on the difficult part of the conversation.

“Chief, in the interest of this treaty and lasting peace, I ask what you would demand of me.”

“What have the other nations demanded?”

“So far, nothing. You are the first person I’ve met with to discuss treaties.”

“I don’t understand. The Earth Kingdom is much more powerful and that’s where all of your colonies are. Shouldn’t you meet with them first? Even the Northern Tribe is more stable than we are. Not that I don’t want this opportunity, but politically, we are the weakest.”

“That would be true under ordinary circumstances. However, the world is no longer ordinary. Your children are the closest friends of the Avatar. Katara is his waterbending teacher, and Sokka was instrumental in planning both the attack during the day of Black Sun, as well as stopping the airship fleet. Both have met all of the current leaders and helped very important people all over the world. The Earth Kingdom is represented in Suki and Toph, but they can’t claim the same connections or influence. 

In short Chief Hakoda, despite your tribes small size, you are now extremely important to world politics through your children. Besides that, Sokka and Katara are my friends. In the name of that friendship and in reparation for my actions, I ask again: what would you demand of me?”

Hakoda spoke cautiously. “As chief I cannot ignore or overlook the damage inflicted on my people.” Zuko nodded in resignation. He knew this could be a painful conversation, but if he could have true peace with the Southern Tribe, the other factions would follow. Eventually. “The prisoners in the capital were released, but are there any others from my tribe? Or the North?”

“I don’t know. I am collecting records from all of the prisons, any water tribe found will be released to your care, barring extenuating circumstances such as Hama. The prisons from the Earth Kingdom will take more time.”

“Hama?”

“A waterbender from the Southern Tribe, I’m not sure exactly where she is, Katara and Sokka were the ones that had dealings with her. You would have to ask them.” Hakoda looked thoughtful, but luckily moved on. Zuko had no desire to explain bloodbending to him.

“It is difficult to have dealings with our sister tribe. The fault was found on both sides, a century of isolation for us, and in the South we soon had no one to spare a trip there. But much of the fault lies with the Fire Navy control of the seas. I would demand safe passage for any ships and messengers throughout the world from the water tribe. We don’t have much of value now, but as we continue to rebuild and start to prosper, I would like to discuss specific trade opportunities.”

“Of course. Your ships will be unhindered, provided they do not attack us. I will make sure the blockades know that.”

“You’re keeping the blockades running?”

Zuko gave a bitter laugh. “I have to. The Earth Kingdom isn’t known for its ships, but I don’t trust that they won’t try to attack. They seem to think that because the war ended with the comet, we lost enough men that we are vulnerable. We did not and are not.”

“I understand.” The Chief was grave, he seemed to know that this would be a long process. He gave a deep sigh and sipped at his tea again. He suddenly brightened. “Once we do start trading a discount on metal would be appreciated. It can be very useful but we really only get it from wreckages.”

Zuko smiled a little at that. “We will have a surplus.” His face went carefully blank. “And?”

“And what?” Hakoda looked confused.

“What are your other demands?”

“That’s all, Fire Lord Zuko. Are the terms satisfactory to the Fire Nation?”

“I..I don’t understand. You aren’t demanding money, labor, anything?” Zuko honestly felt lost. He knew Hakoda would be fair, he’d raised Sokka and Katara after all, he was a good man. But surely he wanted something more?

Hakoda shook his head. “What would we do with Fire Nation money? We hardly use money of our own. Your people know nothing of rebuilding and thriving in snow. And besides, peace won’t start by crippling the people of the Fire Nation. Even if I were inclined otherwise, which I am not, my children wouldn’t be happy with me. I’m sure Katara would have something to say.” They both smiled at that.

“The terms are satisfactory to me, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe.” Zuko gave a slight nod with the flame,, a bow to equals.

“Very well, Fire Lord Zuko. Peace between our people.” Hakoda placed his left fist over his chest and nodded back. They smiled at each other and Hakoda suddenly slouched back. “Well, I’d prefer if you call me just Hakoda. Chief sounds so stuffy.”

“Only if you call me Zuko.”

“Done. So Zuko, have you ever sparred against a Watertribe warrior?”

Zuko grinned. “Only against Sokka, but he was fighting with a sword he picked up in the Fire Nation.”

“Would you accept a friendly challenge then? I haven’t sparred much since before the invasion. And I’m sure my men would love to see it.”

“You’re on. Would you prefer swords or fire?” Zuko stood with grace, leaving his teacup on the low table.

Hakoda’s eyebrows raised. “Swords? Interesting. I think. . . both. Separately of course.” He stood as well and Zuko remembered some of the things he had learned from the water tribe siblings. He held out his arm and Hakoda grasped it in warrior fashion.

It wouldn’t be easy to bring peace, in fact it would be a major headache, but it would work out. One step at a time.


End file.
